


Sick Beca= Puppy

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe is great a taking care of her, F/F, beca is sick but denies it, but theyre inlove, pre bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: prompt: Beca gets sick but denies it, but the other Bella’s know better. Beca is just trying to be a badass but ends up being an adorable puppy instead. Lol. Set in PP2 or PP3I decided its set in pp2.





	Sick Beca= Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Beca and Chloe, i love their personalities.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy the fluff!

It was Monday morning and well, Beca felt like shit. Don't get her wrong, she's always hated mornings, but this time is different. Her head feels heavy as she heaves herself out of bed, a wave of dizziness hitting her. Inhaling a deep breathe, which inevitably ended up causing a coughing fit, Beca groans loudly. Glancing at the clock, she groans again as she sees she's running late already. 

"Woah" Beca mutters after standing up, another wave of dizziness hitting so strong she had to sit down again. 

"Lets try that again" she mutters in annoyance, standing much slower this time. 

Once she's certain she won't fall over, Beca throws on a hoodie and some sweats, not caring how she looked for today's classes. Walking down the stairs, she fights the urge to cradle her thumping head, following the dreadful noise of the Bella’s coming from the kitchen. 

"Holy crap Beca you look awful" Stacie exclaims, staring over at the very pale looking captain.

"Jeez Stace calm it with the compliments would ya?" Beca sarcastically responds, slumping into the chair next to Chloe.

"No Becs she's right, are you feeling okay?" Chloe pipes in, bringing her hand up to feel Beca's forehead.

"Get your paws off me woman" Beca says, hand swatting away the admittedly nicely cold hand.

"Actually can you just.." Beca responds quietly gripping Chloes hand once more and flattening it across her forehead.

"You're burning up!" Chloe exclaims, trying but failing to look serious, finding the small smile on Beca's face too adorable.

"Hmmm what? this feels nice" Beca responds, eyes closed and swapping the hand around to the other side.

"Want some pancakes? we have some mix left" Emily offers kindly, bright smile on her face.

Beca dropped Chloes hand at that, turning more pale and stomach churning at the thought of food. Shaking her head lightly, Beca resists the urge to drop her head to the table.

"Are you ready to go to class? Chloe asks.

"Uh yeah dude, im fully dressed" Beca responds in a confused tone.

"You're definitely sick, you never leave the house in sweats." Stacie responds, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"New year new me" is the response, followed by a loud sniffle.

"Beca its April." 

"Whatever." Beca responds, pout forming on her face.

"Becs come on, lets bring you to bed huh?" Chloe urges gently, hand rubbing the girls back.

"I'm not sick. I don't get sick. I'm a bad ass" Beca responds, sticking out her chest with her hands on her hips in a sort of superhero pose.

Most of the bellas struggled to keep their laughter in, choked laughter coming from each of them. Beca's posture sags, pout coming out in full force. Chloe giggles at her adorable friend, before standing to retrieve some pain relief, having seen Beca cringe multiple times since walking in. After filling up a glass with water, she walks back over to a still pouting Beca, handing her the glass of water and pills.

"I said I wasn't sick Chlo" Beca whines, stomping her food on the ground like a toddler.

"Okay sweetie, but you still have a headache hmm?" Chloe responds softly, smiling brightly as she watches Beca huff but take the pills handed to her.

"Thanks Chloe, love you" Beca responds, completely out of character, as she wraps her arms around the redhead, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck.

"Uhhh, yeah, shortstack is definitely sick" Amy responds, eyes wide at the open affection Beca was giving Chloe.

Beca lets out a high pitch whine at Amy’s comment, nuzzling deeper into Chloes embrace. Chloe of course wraps her arms around the girls middle, loving the attention. She frowns however, when she feels the girl begin to shiver, the shivers getting worse with every passing second, despite the fact that Beca was hot to the touch.

"Sweetie you're shaking" Chloe says, concern written over her face.

"mmmmm I’m just cold" Beca responds sleepily.

"Okay that's enough" Chloe says, reaching down to sweep Beca quite literally off her feet bridal style, the latter letting out a loud squeak. "You're going to bed Missy" she continues.

"Nooooo Chloe please I'm not sick I swear I-" Beca cuts herself off with a horrific sounding coughing fit.

Chloe cringed deeply, before saying goodbye to the rest of the Bella’s who now had to rush out for their morning classes, and walking towards her own bedrooom. It made sense, she had the biggest bed, and it was downstairs and way closer. Placing the still protesting girl on her bed, Chloe starts to slowly shimmy out of her jeans, not wishing to be uncomfortable in bed. Noticing that Beca is now silent, the redhead pauses halfway through the process to glance at the girl.

"Like what you see?" Chloe says with a smirk.

"I um. What are you doing?" Beca asks with wide eyes.

" Getting comfy silly, also I’ll take that as a yes" Chloe finishes with a wink.

Chloe was slightly shocked when Beca sprang up, watching as the girl wiggles out of her hoodie and sweats, leaving her in a baggy shirt and panties. Chloes eyes squint as she realises she recognises said shirt.

"Hey I was looking for that" Chloe says teasingly, lifting up the covers and helping the sick girl under them.

"Sorry, smells like you" Beca responds shyly.

Chloe smiles at the adorable girl. She hates to admit it, but she loves sick Beca, the girl is extra adorable. She's also very affectionate, and Chloe eats it up. Especially since its with her. She must have been standing there for too long, because suddenly Beca is bringing her out of her thoughts with tug on her hand.

"Come to bed and snuggle with me" Beca says with a pout.

"Okay sweetie" Chloe says with a soft smile, climbing into bed next to Beca.

"I like when you call me that" Beca says after a few minutes, facing away from Chloe.

"Call you what?"

"Sweetie. Or any pet name really." Beca responds, turning around to face Chloe.

"Good cause I like calling you them" Chloe responds with a soft smile, reaching out to stroke Beca's cheek.

A few minutes pass between the two, with Chloe examining Beca for any signs of distress or discomfort, and Beca well, Beca just staring back at the redhead.

"Tell me honestly, how do you feel?" Chloe asks.

"I... my heads really fuzzy, and my throats on fire, and im really cold" Beca responds, shuffling closer to the redhead.

"Come here silly" Chloe responds, rolling onto her back with her arms stretched out, hoping Beca will follow.

She does, not even two seconds later, scrambling over to the girl as if she was waiting for her to ask. Beca lets out a long happy sigh as she snuggles into Chloes chest, arm wrapping around the older girls middle. Chloes arms wrap gently around the girl, happy enough not to go to any classes and just stay here in bed with her favourite person.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah Becs?"

"I think I’m sick"

Chloe can't help the burst of laughter the rumbles straight from her chest, delighted in the huff that sounded all too fake from the young brunette, who didn’t even bother move from her position As Chloe's laughter dies down, she gently squeezes the brunette, pressing a kiss to the girls temple. Beca melted into a complete puddle at that action, sighing happily once again.

As she stares up at the ceiling, Chloe realises now probably would've been the best time to tell the girl, but right now she was just so content in how everything was. Besides, Beca was sick, it would be pretty selfish of her to do that.

 

Maybe one day she will have the courage to tell Beca she is inlove with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!! 
> 
> as are more prompts!


End file.
